


Start a Family

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Start a Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do one where the reader and crowley are married and they want to have kids, But the reader thinks she can’t have any and fears crowley will hate her. Please. You can end it how you see fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Angst, self hate (but Crowley tries to make it better), smut, fluff

Fic:

You woke up in Crowley’s arms, your husband’s arms; your naked back pressed firmly against his chest. The feeling used to make you happy, but now you only felt deceit. For the past few months, you and Crowley had been trying to have a child. You had tried everything, literally everything, but nothing seemed to work. About a week ago, you had gone to see the doctor without telling Crowley. You thought that maybe they could help you, but you soon realized that your optimism was unfounded. A few days after your visit, the results came back; you were infertile. They couldn’t tell you what the exact problem was, they’d need more tests for that, but you would probably never have a child.

Crowley’s marriage proposal had been a surprise. You never imagined you’d get married to a demon, let alone the King of Hell. When Crowley told you he wanted to have kids with you, you were even more surprised. You had always wanted kids and knowing that Crowley wanted to be a father had made you happier than you had ever been in your life.

When the results came back, however, your world came crashing down around you. You wanted to give your husband everything, but now you knew you couldn’t. The results of your tests ran constantly through your mind, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell Crowley. He was so excited to start a family with you. He made love to you every night, sometimes during the day, and he told you every time that it wouldn’t be long before you were holding a little prince or princess in your arms. You were his queen, but he treated you like a goddess. That fact didn’t reassure you, however, your thoughts began to run wild. What if, when I tell him I can’t have children, he loses interest in me? What if he hates me? What if, worst of all, he leaves me for someone else?

Since getting the news, you had lied to him. You tried to act normal, like you had never heard what the doctor told you. As the days went on, you knew you’d have to tell Crowley eventually, but you didn’t want him to hate you. The longer you kept up the lie, the longer you’d keep him; or that’s what you told yourself anyway. In actuality, the longer you lied, the more you’d hurt him, but you didn’t want to think about that.

Crowley stirred behind you. “Good morning, my Queen,” he whispers in your ear as he runs his fingers up and down your arm like he does every morning, “Last night was the night, I just know it.” His words cause you to curl up into yourself as if you could hide from the truth. “What’s wrong Love?” he asks. You don’t respond. “Darling, please, tell me what’s troubling you,” he requests. Your only response is to curl up further. “Y/N, tell me what’s wrong,” he commands, but you still don’t respond. Tears start streaming down your face. All you can think about is how much pain you’ll cause and how much hatred he’ll feel towards you.

His hands work to turn you over and you let him. He takes your face between his hands, wiping away the tears that have left trails of water down your cheeks. “Did someone hurt you? Did I hurt you?” he asks, his voice thick with worry, “If I’ve harmed you I swear I’m sorry, I’d never try to hurt you. Y/N, I love you.” His words only make you cry harder. “What’ve I done? Tell me and I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make everything right, I swear, just give me the chance,” he pleads. You look at him, tears blurring your vision. His chocolate colored eyes are filled with fear and regret, a look you’d never seen your husband wear.

You push yourself up so that you’re sitting on the bed. Your whole body is shaking and the tears continue to flow. “Crowley, I … there’s something I have to tell you,” you choke out. Crowley sits up on the bed, a look of pain crossing his face. You hadn’t even told him yet and you were already hurting him.

“If it’s about getting you pregnant, it’ll happen soon,” he says rubbing his forehead like he has a headache.

“Crowley, I – ” you begin, but he cuts you off.

“It’s this meat suit, it doesn’t work properly. I’ll get a new one. I’ll even let you pick it out,” he says, trying to make everything better.

“Crowley, it’s not you, it’s me,” you tell him, trying to be honest.

“No,” he exclaims as he grabs your hands quickly, “don’t leave. I know I’m not the best husband, but I can be better. If I’m too overbearing, or offensive, or possessive, I can back off; but please, give me a chance to prove it to you.”

You mentally face palm yourself as you realize you’ve just given him the most overused breakup line in the history of the world. How can he really think I’d want to leave him? Crowley wasn’t perfect, but he loved you and made you happy; you’d never chose to leave him.

“Crowley, that’s not what I meant. I don’t want to leave you,” your words seem to calm him a bit, “but what I tell you might make you want to leave me.” You look down at your lap where your hands rested in his. Your hands always felt so small in his.

He squeezes your hands lightly, “I’d never.”

His promise gives you the strength you need to tell him the words you need to tell him, “Crowley, it’s my fault we can’t have a baby. I’m the problem, not you.”

He shifts uncomfortably on the bed, “How do you know?”

“I went to the doctor’s, they said they need to run more tests to figure out what the actual problem is; but from what they can tell, I’m infertile.”

“How long have you known?”

“Four days,” you tell him. His expression darkens. He despises me, you think to yourself. You pull your hands from his, pull a shirt over your head and head towards the door; you feel the need to escape.

“Where are you going?” he asks from the bed.

“Away,” you reply.

You hear a snap and he appears in front of you in only his boxers; you nearly run into him but you’re able to stop with just mere centimeters between the two of you. “I’m not just going to let you walk ‘away’ from me,” he says, taking your face between his hands.

“You don’t want me,” you reply, pushing his hands from your face, “I’m broken. I can’t give you what you want.”

“How could you think that was even remotely true? I will never not want you, I love you Y/N. The fact that you can’t have kids doesn’t make you broken; and you’ve already given me everything I’ve wanted. Children would’ve been nice, but whether or not we have them, I will always love you. I’m more upset about the fact that you kept this from me; for four days no less,” he says as he draws you close to him and holds you tight.

“You don’t hate me?” you ask.

“No, never,” he replies, “just no more secrets, ok?” You nod your head in agreement. “Besides,” he continues, “maybe it’s something that I can fix with a snap of my fingers.” He smiles down at you, but you can’t find it in yourself to smile back.

“And what if it’s not something you can fix that easily? What if it’s something that’s woven into every fiber of my being; something you’d have to make a deal to change?” an idea begins to take shape in your mind. “Crowley, take it.”

“Take what, Love?”

“My soul. Give me ten years; my soul for the chance to have your children,” you plead.

“No,” he says sternly.

“But, Crowley, we – ”

“I said no, Y/N. Have you forgotten our wedding vows? I promised you that I would never take your soul. I intend to keep that promise.”

“Crowley, please – ”

“No!” he yells, he’d never yelled at you before. The tears begin to flow again. “Y/N, I’m sorry, but I won’t do this. I won’t let hellhounds tear you to shreds in ten years just so that you can have my children. There are other ways; and like you said, the doctor hasn’t told you the problem yet. Think about this, please,” his chocolate colored eyes search your Y/EC ones.

“Crowley, I just want to make you happy.”

“You already have,” he says as he scoops you up, bridal style, and lays you down in the middle of the bed. Your head hits the pillows as you watch him settle himself above you. He begins to unbutton your shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin. When all of the buttons are undone, you sit up slightly and help him remove the shirt from your shoulders before you watch as he removes his boxers. You lay back down on the bed and he begins leaving kisses up your body. “Y/N, you’re my Queen,” he kisses your stomach, “my wife,” he kisses your breasts, “my everything,” he kisses your lips, “I love you Y/N, and as long as you love me, I’ll never leave you.”

You open your mouth to respond, but his lips capture yours, preventing you from speaking. It hardly seemed possible, given the despair you had felt only moments before, but you could feel heat pooling in your center. Then again, this was Crowley; he had that effect on you.

His lips ghosted along your neck until they reached your ear. He grazed his teeth along your earlobe before growling, “You’re mine Y/N; I will never just sit back and watch as you walk away from me. As long as you want me, I’ll never let you go.”

You want to respond, but you can’t find the words and moan instead. Crowley reaches down and parts your legs before settling in between them. He takes one of your hands in his, intertwining his fingers with yours before placing it by your head and resting his weight on his forearm. With his other hand, he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes into you slowly. You both sigh and moan at the feeling of him stretching and filling you. You feel complete.

His hand moves up your body and wraps in your hair, his forehead rests against yours. “I love you,” he says again before pulling out and thrusting back in. His every movement is slow and deliberate. Your free hand rests at the back of Crowley’s neck and your legs wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper into you. The new angle he enters you at causes him to drag over that spot that drives you crazy with every thrust. Your walls begin to flutter around him as he continues with his slow rhythm.

“I love you, Crowley,” you say breathlessly. He responds by kissing you deeply, his tongue mapping out your mouth. His every movement draws you closer and closer to the edge and before long, your walls are clenching around him. Waves of pleasure wash over your body. “Crowley,” you say as you gasp for breath.

He doesn’t stop. His grip on your hand tightens slightly and his thrusts begin to speed up. His lips move back to your ear. “Mine,” he whispers, “my Queen, my love, my wife.” Each phrase is accentuated by a thrust of his hips. You can tell he’s trying to control his movements, but his thrusts are becoming more and more erratic. His lips find his favorite spot on your neck and sucks on the skin lightly. That bruise had been a permanent fixture on your neck practically since the first time you slept with him. The thought makes you smile. Your walls start to flutter around him again and this time you climax at the same time he does.

You feel him spill himself inside you as your walls clench around him again. Your back arches off the bed and you draw his mouth to yours, kissing him again. He pulls out of you gently and lies down by your side. His arms wrap around you and draw you to him, your head resting on his chest. Your fingers trace random patterns on his skin. One of his hands presses against your lower back, the fingers of his other hand run through your hair. 

“We’ll find a way,” he says, “I’ll take you to the doctor and they’ll tell us what’s wrong. If it’s something I can fix, I will; and I’ll put a baby in you as quick as I can.” The idea makes you giggle. “If it’s something I can’t fix,” he continues, “then we’ll find another way. We can get a surrogate, or there’s always adoption. One way or another we will find a way to start a family, I promise you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment of Start a Family, as requested by several people. Crowley and the reader discover the reason for the reader’s infertility.

Warnings: Mention of reader being in pain, reader has endometriosis, fluff, smut, I think that’s it. 

Fic:

Crowley had taken you to the doctor the very same day you had told him about your infertility. You had wanted him with you when they ran the tests, but they wouldn’t let him in the examination room. After they had taken you back, they ran a multitude of tests including scans, x-rays, an ultrasound, and a blood test. Crowley had waited for you in the waiting room, probably making deals during his free time, but you decided not to ask.

Two days had passed since your visit to the doctor and you eagerly awaited your results. You sat at the table eating breakfast with Crowley, Juliet’s head rested on your lap and you pet her head as you slipped her table scraps. “You spoil that dog,” Crowley mumbles. In the absence of a child, Juliet had become your baby and she loved you as much as she loved Crowley.

Suddenly, your phone rings and your hand shoots towards it. “Hello?” you ask.

“Hi, I’m calling for Y/N MacLeod,” says a friendly voice.

“Yes, this is she,” you reply. Crowley reaches across the table to take your hand.

“This is Doctor Lawson. I just wanted to tell you that I’ve gotten your results back. Would you be able to come to my office today? I’ve had a cancelation if you can be here in an hour. I’d like to discuss the results with you in person rather than over the phone, if that’s ok with you,” she informs you.

“An hour?” you ask as you look at Crowley and he nods, “yes, I should be able to make that work.”

“Ok, I’ll write you in for ten thirty. I look forward to seeing you,” she replies.

“I’ll be there, thank you!” you say, trying to sound happy. These results would either tell you that you could never have a child or that there was hope. You were extremely nervous and Crowley could tell.

“Everything will be alright Love, I promise,” he says as he strokes your hand with his thumb.

“I just don’t want to be too optimistic,” you respond, “if I expect the worst, then I can’t be disappointed when they confirm it; and if things go the other way, I’ll be extremely happy.”

“I’ve told you over and over, Y/N, we’ll have a family no matter what the results are,” he says very seriously and you give him a weak smile before continuing your meal.

An hour and fifteen minutes have passed since breakfast, but it seems like forever. “Where is that bloody doctor?” Crowley asks as the two of you sit in the waiting room. He keeps shifting in his chair and looking around for someone he can yell at.

“It’s only been fifteen minutes, she’s probably just running late,” you say, trying to appease him as you take his hand.

“You know how I feel about people who keep me waiting,” he growls.

“I kept you waiting for a whole week before I agreed to marry you,” you tease, “but you married me anyway!”

“Yes, well, I don’t like most people. Out of the few people I do like, you are the only one worth waiting for Love,” he smiles at you.

“Awe, Crowley, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside,” you tease him again. He just smiles and raises your hand to his lips, his soft lips are a stark contrast to his rough beard.

“Y/N MacLeod?” you hear your name called. You respond and follow the health assistant to your doctor’s office, Crowley in tow. You were going to make sure he was by your side when you got the results.

When you enter your doctor’s office, she holds out her hand to you. “Mrs. MacLeod, nice to see you again,” she smiles a friendly smile and shakes your hand. “And who is this?” she asks, gesturing to Crowley.

“Oh, this is my Ki – ” you say cutting yourself of with a cough, “husband.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. MacLeod,” she extends her hand.

“Please, call me Crowley,” he says, shaking her hand.

“Well, have a seat and we can begin discussing the results,” she says as she moves behind her desk. Crowley pulls out the chair on the right for you before moving to sit to your left. He always insisted you sit to his right; he said it was a sign of how important you were to him. “After reviewing the results of all of the tests, it appears that you have a condition called endometriosis,” she begins, “Are you familiar with the condition?”

“I’ve heard of it, but I don’t really know what it is,” you respond.

“All it means is that the endometrium, the tissue that lines the inside of your uterus, grows outside of the uterus. When the lining of your uterus breaks down, you have your period as usual, but instead of all of the blood flowing out of your body, some of it can flow into your ovaries and create cysts called endometriomas. This is called retrograde menstruation. Infertility is a symptom of endometriosis. You also noted that you usually have extremely painful periods, this is common with endometriosis, though not always a sign of the condition,” she tells you. “Endometriosis is a genetic condition, do you happen to know if someone in your family has the condition? Your mother or an aunt possibly?” she asks.

You almost miss her question as you try to absorb the information she gives you. “Um, I’m not sure,” you tell her. It’s genetic, so it’s not something that will be an easy fix, you think despondently, but wait, my mother could’ve had it? Crowley squeezes your hand and tries to reassure you.

“The ultrasound was the most helpful test in discovering your condition. With the ultrasound, we were able to see the cysts that have formed in your ovaries. It is likely that the cysts have prevented the egg and sperm from combining, thus causing your difficulty conceiving,” she explains. You begin to feel tears forming in your eyes, but you refuse to let them fall. “This being said,” she continues, “It is possible to conceive with this condition.”

Your spirits lift instantly and you look at Crowley, there is hope! “There is no permanent cure to endometriosis other than a hysterectomy and menopause, but there are several treatment options,” she says, “One way to treat endometriosis is hormone therapy and contraceptives, but seeing as you are trying to conceive, this is not going to help you now, it’s just something to consider after you have children in order to manage the condition. In order to conceive with endometriosis, you may want to consider conservative surgery. This is a process where a surgeon removes the cysts that have developed while leaving your uterus and ovaries completely intact. An alternative to this would be assisted reproduction, such as in vitro fertilization; however, I would suggest conservative surgery to begin with and if that doesn’t work, turning to assisted reproductive technologies.”

“So, it is possible to get pregnant?” you ask, wanting to confirm what you had just heard.

“Yes,” she assures you, “it is difficult, but possible. Before you make any decisions, I’d like you to go home and consider your options. Once you’ve had time to think, I can help you with whatever you decide.”

“Thank you!” you say, truly happy. It may be difficult, but at least you knew there was a chance.

As soon as you’re back at home, Crowley sits you on the bed and then sits beside you. He pulls off your shirt and places one hand at the small of your back, the other over your stomach. “What are you doing?” you ask.

“Shhh,” he tells you, “I’m trying to concentrate.”

At that moment, the phone rings, “Ha! Good luck!”

“Let it go to voicemail,” he says with his eyes shut in concentration. You laugh and pull the phone out of your pocket. You don’t recognize the number so you hit the ignore button. “Ok, are you ready?” he asks.

“Ready for what?” you ask.

“I’m going to try something,” he responds.

“Crowley, you heard what the doctor said, it’s genetic. You can’t fix it without rearranging my genes.”

“I know I can’t fix it without a deal, but she said surgery might allow us to have children. That’s something I can do.”

“What? Are you going to give me surgery in our bedroom?”

“Well, in a manner of speaking,” he says, “it may hurt a little, but please, let me try.”

“Fine,” you comply, “just don’t let me bleed out or anything.”

“Please, Y/N, do have some faith in your King,” he smirks, “and don’t think I didn’t hear that little slip of yours back at the doctor’s office.” You roll your eyes at him. “Are you ready?” he asks again. You nod before he wraps one arm around your waist and pulls you close to him. Crowley snaps his fingers and you feel a sharp pain deep in your gut. Your eyes shut tight and Crowley holds you tightly before you hear another snap. A pleasant warmth spreads through your body and all of the pain is washed away. You look up at him and he’s smiling down at you as if he’s extremely proud of himself.

“Is it … did you …” you’re afraid to complete your sentence. You hear your phone buzzing somewhere in the background again, but you ignore it.

“Yes Love,” he responds, “it’s exactly like you had surgery, just without all the needles, knives, and blood.”

“Thank you, Crowley,” you say, before adding, “You know how I feel about needles!”

He laughs before kissing you, “No reason to thank me, my Queen.” As you kiss him, you begin to feel an extreme need for him. He’d just given you the chance to have children, and you weren’t going to waste that chance. You move so that you straddle his lap and take his face in your hands. “Are you sure you’re ready?” he asks, “Technically, you did just have surgery.”

“Yes, Crowley, I want this,” you tell him. His phone begins to ring as well. He pulls it out and ignores the call just as you had done. “Do you think we should answer these calls? It could be important.”

“Later,” Crowley says, “right now, what’s important is you, me, and that baby I’m about to put inside of you.” He gives you a sly smirk before snapping your cloths away. It always makes you laugh when he does that.

Crowley lays you back on the bed and begins kissing his way from your stomach to your chest. His lips meet that favored spot on your neck and he begins to suck and nibble on the skin lightly. All the while, both phones continue to ring and buzz. There were times you cursed the exceptional phone reception in Hell, this was one of them. The noise gets to the point where you can’t take it anymore; you push Crowley back and answer your phone, “Hello?”

“Finally; it’s Sam,” Sam’s voice says.

“Sam? This is not a good time, I have to go. I’ll call you back later,” you say quickly before hanging up the phone and putting it on silent. Crowley takes the phone and tosses it out of reach. His phone continues to ring. When he picks it up, the words ‘Not Moose’ flash across the screen.

Crowley answers the phone and you hear Dean’s voice, “Hey, we have something –” Crowley cuts him off.

“Now is not a good time, you incessant idiot. I’ll call you back when I’m bloody good and ready,” Crowley growls before hanging up and throwing the phone against the wall so hard that it breaks. “Bloody Winchesters, always getting in the way of everything,” he complains.

“Wow, Crowley, that was unnecessarily harsh,” you say with a laugh, “besides, if it weren’t for Sam and Dean, we might never have met.”

“Don’t remind me,” he says before kissing you again. One of his hands wraps beneath you and holds the small of your back, his other holds the back of your neck. You run your nails lightly down his back before rolling your hips up to meet his. You’re both ready for each other and before you know it, he’s inside of you.

It’s different this time, not physically, but emotionally. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you feel like there is hope; maybe not this time, or the next, but maybe one day. He seems to hold that same hope, you can feel it in ever move he makes. Every thrust is slow and gentle, but filled with intent. His lips move against your skin, telling you he loves you with every touch.

“I love you Crowley,” you moan before wrapping your legs around his waist and drawing him deeper into you. You drag your nails down his back lightly before wrapping your fingers in his hair. His thrusts become faster and slightly more erratic, but no less gentle. “Crowley,” you moan again. Your walls begin to clench around him as he spills himself inside you. You both ride out your orgasms together, your names spilling from each other’s lips along with statements of ‘I love you.’ He pulls out of you slowly before lying next to you and pulling your body so that it drapes over his.

After a few moments of peaceful bliss, you hear Crowley’s phone begin to ring on the floor, despite being smashed. “I guess we should find out what those bloody Winchesters want,” Crowley grumbles.

“Do we have to?” you ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a bunch of requests for a third part to this series, so here you go!

Warnings: None that I can think of, just lots of fluff, no smut in this part (sorry)

Fic:

Reluctantly, you slip out of Crowley’s arms and grab your phone. After pushing a few buttons, you begin listening to the messages that Sam and Dean have left you. The messages start out friendly enough, requesting that you make an appearance at the bunker with Crowley, but soon they become frustrated and angry. “Where the hell are you guys? Like we’ve been saying, we’ve got something important to show you. You need to get your asses here NOW!” Dean’s voice comes through the phone.

“What do they want Love?” Crowley asks from where he lays on the bed. The sheets are disheveled and his hair is a mess. The sight is nothing less than perfect.

“They want us to meet them in the bunker, apparently they have some important secret to tell us,” you say as you head to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit to wear.

“Well, we had better hurry up then, the suspense is killing me,” Crowley jests, but doesn’t move to get out of bed. Instead, he watches you as you search through your clothing.

When you’ve finally put on a suitable outfit and made yourself presentable, you return to find Crowley fully dressed and sipping from a glass of scotch. “Are you ready Love?” he asks and you nod your head. Crowley sets down his drink and extends his hand to you; you take it before he snaps his fingers. You feel the world shift around you and within the blink of an eye you’re standing in the bunker. The sight is familiar, though you hadn’t been back in a while. After marrying Crowley, the duties of being a Queen conflicted with being a hunter and visiting the Winchesters.

“Finally!” Sam exclaims from behind you. You turn around to find him sitting at a table that’s covered in books and a rater large box.

Dean stands, leaning against the table. When your eyes fall on him, Dean drops into a bow, “Her majesty has arrived! Thank you for gracing us with your presence my lady.”

“Shut up,” you say as you move to hug him. It had been way too long since you’d gotten a hug from a Winchester. Dean wraps his arms around you and hugs you tightly. Sam hugs you right after Dean had released you, practically lifting you off the ground. You can hear Crowley mumbling about ‘bloody Winchesters,’ but you decide to ignore him. “So, why did you call us here?” you ask.

“Well,” Sam begins, “we know you and Crowley have been trying to, you know, have a kid.” He almost sounds nervous. “Dean and I were on a hunt and we found something. There was this demon, I’m sure you didn’t know about him or what he was doing. I mean, I’m sure you were distracted, being a Queen and all, but he’d gotten a woman pregnant and had come back to get the baby after it had been born. We think he had planned to use it in some sort of ritual. Anyway, we tracked him down and …” Sam’s words trail off.

“How do you feel about adoption?” Dean asks as he reaches into the box on the table, pulling out a small bundle of blankets. Your heart begins to pound. You had considered adoption but decided that it wasn’t the right fit. Personally, you didn’t feel comfortable with walking into an orphanage and dragging an innocent child back to Hell with you. This child, however, wasn’t completely human. Being half demon would put the baby in danger, maybe being the child of the King and Queen of Hell would afford it some protection.

Dean turns back to you and extends his arms allowing you to take the little bundle from him. “It’s a boy,” Dean says as you cradle the baby in your arms. You look down to see a tiny face, eyes closed in sleep. His tiny hand grips the blanket and you can’t help but stroke the back of his hand with your thumb. This baby – no your baby – was everything you had wanted, he was perfect.

“Wait, did you have this baby in a box?” you ask, genuinely shocked.

“What?” Dean asks, “We didn’t have a cradle or a car seat just lying around so we had to work with what we had. Just take him off our hands alright? I can’t take the crying anymore.” You register what Dean is saying, but can’t tear your eyes away from the perfect little bundle of joy nestled in your arms.

“Crowley,” you say as you finally look up, finding your husband standing across the room staring at you and the baby in what looks like horror, “What’s wrong?” Confusion begins to flood your brain. Had he been lying? Did he not really want to have a child after all?

“I can’t do this, I can’t be a father. I’ve tried it before and it went horribly wrong. I’ll only ruin his life,” Crowley says. The two of you had discussed this before and you had always reassured him, but now that he was so close to having a second chance at being a father, he became reluctant.

“Crowley,” you say soothingly, “don’t talk like that. You’ll be a great father this time around; I’ll make sure of it. Just promise me you won’t try to use him for some kind of demon ritual, ok?” Crowley gives you a half smile, but still doesn’t come any closer. Instead, you decide to walk to him and hold out your arms. He instinctually reaches out to take the baby from you, but he’s still hesitant. “Make sure you support his head,” you say as you pass the baby to Crowley. The baby wakes up, his eyes flashing black before turning to brown, human eyes. The baby makes a gurgling sound that makes even Crowley smile. Crowley moves to stroke the baby’s hand, just as you had done, but the baby’s hand wraps around one of Crowley’s fingers instead.

“See, he likes you,” you say as you brush your hand across the top of the baby’s head, repositioning the short hair that had already grown there. At this point Crowley is practically grinning. You lean up to kiss him and he seems a little more comfortable with the situation.

“Ok, that’s enough of the touchy feely crap,” Dean says.

“How old is he?” Crowley asks.

“About four days,” Dean responds.

“Does he have a name?” you ask.

“Not that we know of,” Sam says with a smile, “but I was thinking you could name him Sam.”

“No way, if they’re gonna name him after one of us, it’s definitely me!” Dean exclaims.

“Absolutely not!” both you and Crowley say at the same time.

“Ok, ok, fine,” Dean says, holding his hands up in defeat.

“We should take him home,” you say to Crowley, “acquaint him with the house. Maybe buy some furniture and set up a nursery. We need supplies too, formula, diapers.” Crowley nods in agreement.

“Well, Moose, Squirrel, as lovely as it is spending time with the both of you, I think I’ve had about enough,” Crowley says, looking from Sam to Dean. You give them both apologetic smiles before moving to hug them again.

“Thank you,” you tell them both.

“No problem Y/N,” Dean says.

“Don’t be a stranger, you hear?” Sam asks and you agree.

“Yeah, and bring the kid around once in a while, we can be like his uncles or something,” Dean says. You agree, but you can hear the grunt of disapproval Crowley makes. You turn around to see Crowley holding the baby out to you and you take him. Crowley wraps his arm around you and snaps his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, you’re home. It’s just you, Crowley, and the baby; your family. “So, what should we name him?” you ask looking down at the beautiful baby you held in your arms. Crowley stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist; his head rests on your shoulder as he begins to rock you gently from side to side.

“As long as we name him anything other than Sam, Dean, or Castiel, I won’t complain,” Crowley says.

“What about Fergus?” you ask jokingly.

“We’ve already decided to bring him up in Hell, isn’t that enough damnation for one lifetime?” Crowley replies, causing you to chuckle. Crowley moves you to the bed and the two of you lay on your sides with your baby in between you. Both of you play with him and he giggles and smiles happily.

“What about Colin?” you ask.

“Colin it is,” Crowley says looking at you and Colin affectionately. Crowley was going to be a great father, you would make sure of that, and you were going to try to be the best mother you could be. Maybe one day you would have more children, so that Colin could have little brothers or sisters, but for now, this was enough. This was your family, and it was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for a fourth part to Start a Family (Original request: Can you do one where the reader and Crowley are married and they want to have kids, But the reader thinks she can’t have any and fears Crowley will hate her.)

Warnings: Smut, fluff, some cursing

Fic:

You sit in a brand new rocking chair in the brand new nursery holding Colin as you bottle feed him. Crowley sits on the floor trying to assemble the crib that the two of you had bought. While he easily could’ve snapped his fingers and put the crib together, you insisted that he did it the old fashioned way; which, needless to say, was very amusing to you.

Crowley threw down the instructions, “I demand to know who designed this bloody mess so that I can drag their soul straight to Hell.” You giggle and Crowley narrows his eyes at you. “You think this is funny?” he asks. You only laugh harder. The King of Hell sitting on the floor surrounded by screws and wooden slats, unable to understand a simple manual? Yeah, that was pretty funny. Crowley stands up and brushes his hands over his pants to smooth them out. He points to the materials lying on the floor, “This thing you picked out is a bloody death trap, Love. Look at my hands, I’ve got all sorts of nicks and cuts.”

“If you could take instructions as well as you give them, there wouldn’t be a problem,” you tease.

“Well, that’ll be the day, Love,” Crowley responds. You smile and offer to trade jobs. Holding your arms out, Crowley takes Colin from you and sits in the rocking chair. You take his spot on the floor and get to work assembling the crib. Even though the task demands your attention, you can’t help but sneak glances at the two in the rocking chair. Crowley holds the tiny baby gently, yet protectively. The look on his face is nothing less than fond and loving.

Once he’s fed and burped the baby, Crowley rocks Colin back and forth, trying to lull him into sleep. After a few minutes, Crowley snaps. You look up to find a book in his hand, Go the Fuck to sleep. “You are not reading that to our son,” you say.

“Why not?” Crowley asks, “I want him to go to sleep and the word ‘sleep’ is in the title.”

“There are other books Crowley, try again,” you tell him.

“Fine,” he sighs, “what book would you find acceptable?”

“Try The Vegetables go to Sleep, that was one of my favorites as a kid,” you tell him, “and it still has the word ‘sleep’ in it.” Crowley snaps and the book in his hand changes to the one you’d suggested. He begins to read, that accent of his surrounding every word as both Colin and you listen to the story.

After about half an hour, you’ve finally finished putting the crib together. You look up to find Crowley rocking in the chair with Colin sleeping in his arms. “It’s finished,” you say softly, careful not to wake the baby. He nods and carries Colin to the crib, carefully placing him inside. Crowley wraps his arms around you as you both look down at your son. “He’s perfect,” you whisper. Crowley hums in agreement.

“We should make more,” Crowley whispers into your ear. You couldn’t agree more.

***

It had been weeks since you and Crowley had been intimate. After bringing Colin home, there had been a rebellion. When Crowley married you, there had been threats of an uprising, but those threats were quickly wiped out. Crowley’s followers were upset that the heir to the throne would be only half demon, but at least the heir would have Crowley’s blood. Bringing home Colin, however, meant that the heir to the throne was not only half human, but also lacked direct descent from the king. Apparently, this was enough to start riots and incite death threats; things Crowley would not put up with.

You sat next to Crowley in the throne room, presiding over the trials of the rebels. One demon after the other was sentenced and punished at Crowley’s or your command. The demon currently on trial knelt before you, pleading for your forgiveness. “How could I ever forgive someone who threatened the life of my son?” you ask.

“Please, your majesties, I did no such thing,” the demon pleaded.

“So you deny what all of the witnesses have said?” Crowley asks.

“Yes,” the demon pleads.

“And can you prove this?” you ask.

“No,” the demon says, “but if I am going to die, then it won’t be without reason.” The demon pulls a knife from his shoe and raises it as if to throw it at you. Crowley snaps his fingers and the demon’s meat suit turns into smoke, the demon killed in an instant. The knife it had been holding clattered on the floor.

“Y/N, are you ok?” Crowley asks concerned.

“Y-yes,” you respond, your voice shaky. Crowley takes your left hand in his; a jolt of electricity ran through your body with that one simple touch.

“Out,” Crowley commands.

“But, your majesty,” one of his minions protests.

“I said out, now leave!” Crowley shouts. Reluctantly, the demons trickle out of the throne room, shutting the door behind them. As soon as the door is shut, you move to kneel in front of Crowley, you husband, your King.

“You saved my life, how can I ever repay my King?” you ask with a knowing smile. Crowley groans, his head rolling back to hit the back of his throne as you unbuckle his belt. His fingers move up to loosen his tie as you undo his pants. Crowley lifts his hips as you pull his pants down his legs and throw them off to the side. He kicks of his shoes and throws his socks off to the side where his pants were thrown. You palm him through his boxers and find him half hard. You push his legs apart and settle between them before reaching up to remove his tie. Then you begin unbuttoning his shirt as he pushes his jacket off. Soon, he’s left in nothing but his boxers. You drag your fingernails down his chest and trail kisses along the skin just above the elastic band of his boxers. You run your fingers down to his hips before kissing the tip of his now fully erect penis through his boxers.

Crowley grunts and lifts his hips, allowing you to pull his boxers of. You lick a stripe on the underside of his dick from the base to the tip. “Mmm, Y/N, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you,” Crowley moans as you take his tip in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around him and collect the precum that has already begun to leak from him. Slowly, you begin bobbing your head, taking him in inch by inch until you’ve taken as much of him as you can; the rest you stroke with your hand. Crowley moans your name and grunts with each bob of your head. His hand wraps in your hair, firmly, but not painfully. His hips thrust towards you and you know he’s close. His cock twitches, you moan and you use your tongue to bring him closer to the edge. You hollow your cheeks for him and continue bobbing your head. “Y/N,” he shouts as he cums and you swallow everything he has to give you. You lean back from him and run your fingers through your hair.

In one swift movement, Crowley grabs your hips and lifts you so that you are now the one sitting in the throne as he kneels before you. He removes the shoe from one of your feet and kisses the top of your toes before repeating his actions with the other foot. His hands run up your calves, over your knees, and up your thighs until his fingers hook in the band of your panties before pulling them down. You hadn’t even realized how wet you were until Crowley pushed your billowing dress up around your waist.

“There was no need to repay me for saving the life of my Queen,” Crowley says, “I’d gladly do it over and over again.” You moan his name as he dips down, his head disappearing below your dress. Not being able to see him only gives his actions greater sensation. He kisses up each of your thighs, avoiding that spot where you want him most.

“Crowley,” you moan as his nose nudges your clit. You grip the armrests of the throne tightly as his tongue delves into you. His hands kneed the flesh of your thighs, pulling soft sighs and moans from your lips. His tongue thrusts in and out of you, hitting spots in you that make you squirm. Crowley’s tongue pulls out of you as his lips move to kiss your clit, his beard tickling the skin of your thighs with each movement. You feel his fingers tracing their way up to your folds, slicking themselves in your juices before plunging deep inside of you. You cry out as he works his fingers inside you, scissoring and curling, hitting all of the right spots. Your hips buck involuntarily and Crowley uses his free hand to hold you in place. He moans around your clit, sending vibrations through you and bringing you closer to the precipice. You cum with a cry of his name, your walls clenching down around his fingers as they keep pumping in and out, helping you ride out your orgasm.

Crowley leans back, his head reappearing from under your dress. He seems to be undressing you with his eyes as he stands and offers you a hand to help you stand as well. You wish he’d undress you with his hands instead. “I love you,” he whispers in your ear as he reaches around your body to unzip your dress. The fabric falls around your ankles, leaving you in only a bra. Crowley’s lips meet the skin of your neck as he removes your bra and throws it to the floor to join the rest of your clothes. His arms wrap around you and pull your naked body tightly against his. You can feel his hard cock pressing against you. Your hands trace over his body, feeling all of the familiar curves and edges.

“I love you Crowley,” you moan as his hands grip your thighs and lift you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You kiss his jaw line, neck, and shoulder as you feel the world shift around you. Before you know it, you’re in your bedroom. Crowley carries you to the bed, laying you down gently and positioning himself over you.

One of his hands cups your cheek, “I’ll never let anyone hurt you or take you from me.” His lips catch yours before moving to your neck and down your chest. He tells you he loves you between each kiss. When he reaches your nipple, he sucks it into his mouth and rolls the other one between his fingers. He drags his teeth over your nipple before switching to the other breast.

By now, you’re a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. “Crowley, I love you,” you moan as you roll your hips towards him, “I need you, please.” Crowley responds by bucking his hips towards you, giving you some of the friction you want, but not all that you need. “Please,” you moan again as he lines himself up with you and pushes in slowly. You both sigh and moan at the feeling of him filling you. It had been so long since you felt this complete and you both wanted to savor every moment of it. His thrusts are slow and even as his hands travel along your body, trying to reacquaint himself with every inch of you.

You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him deeper inside of you, causing him to grunt. His hips begin to move faster and your back arches off the bed molding your body perfectly to his. “Y/N,” he moans before attaching his lips to his favorite spot on your neck and sucking lightly at the skin. His thrusts speed up and you can feel your walls start to flutter around him. Your nails trail down his back, leaving light red marks.

He pulses inside of you, sending you over the edge as your walls clench down around him tightly. “Crowley,” you cry out as he spills himself inside you, “I love you.”

“You’re so bloody perfect,” he says breathlessly as he kisses the spot behind your ear, “I love you.” He pulls out of you gently and lies by your side, pulling you to rest against his chest. Your fingers trace absentminded patterns along his chest and arms.

“I’ve missed this,” you tell him.

“Me too, Love,” he responds, “me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God!! Start a family is PERFECTION!! Part 5??

Warnings: Fluff, smut, morning sickness (but not descriptive), pregnant!reader

Fic:

You walk into the throne room to find Crowley bouncing a six month old Colin on his knee. Colin reaches up and grabs Crowley’s tie, tugging on it. “You’re going to cause all kinds of trouble aren’t you?” Crowley asks as Colin laughs and tugs on the tie again. The wide grin on Crowley’s face makes you smile.

“Well aren’t you two just thick as thieves,” you say as you lean against the door frame. Juliet walks past you and lays her head on Crowley’s lap, sniffing Colin’s hand before licking it. It amazed you how gentle the hellhound could be, especially with the baby. You stood there watching the three of them, your little family.

“Yes, we’ve been conspiring. Isn’t that right Colin?” Crowley says with a smirk and Colin replies with a little squeal of laughter. You can’t help but laugh. Crowley had turned out to be a great father this time around. He was protective and caring, loving even; and he even changed diapers, which had been a surprise to you. Crowley turns Colin around to face you as you walk towards the pair of them. “Look at your Mummy, isn’t she beautiful? Even when she’s wearing all that plaid,” Crowley says as you bend down to kiss the top of Colin’s head. You then brush your lips against Crowley’s lightly.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you say to him and a smile spreads across his face. “You have some things to deal with today right?” you ask.

“Yes,” he says almost suspiciously, “Why?”

“I thought I might take Colin to see Sam, Dean, and Cas today,” you respond.

“I knew there was a reason you were wearing that bloody plaid,” he says with a smirk. He hands Colin to you and you hold him close to you. Crowley stands up and places a hand on your waist before snapping. The world shifts and you find yourself in the bunker. “I’ll be back for you two in a few hours. If you need anything, just call,” he says before kissing you, “and don’t let those bloody Winchesters and their flying monkey corrupt our child.” The last statement makes you laugh; he snaps his fingers and disappears.

As you look around, you find yourself in the bunker’s library. No one is in sight so you call out for them. “We’re in the kitchen!” Sam shouts. You follow his voice to the kitchen where you find all three of the boys. The smell of food hits your nose, making you feel a little nauseous, but the feeling quickly passes.

Dean stands up from the table. “Hey Y/N,” he says as he gives you a one armed hug and you pass Colin to him. “Hey there little monster,” he says to Colin.

“Don’t call my son a monster,” you complain, but only half heartedly, you know he’s not trying to be mean. Sam and Cas give you hugs in turn.

The four of you take turns going around the table telling stories about the events that had passed since you’d last seen each other. They tell you about their hunts and Cas tells you about what’s going on in Heaven. You tell them about the rebellion that had occurred when you brought Colin home.

About an hour goes by before Dean suddenly stops the conversation. “It’s about lunch time, anyone hungry? I’m starving!” Dean says before he stands up from the table. He pulls out some burger patties and begins cooking. The smell washes over you and it makes you feel sick again. This time, the feeling doesn’t pass and it’s too much for you to bear. You push yourself away from the table and run to the nearest bathroom, the illness causing your stomach to cramp.

When the feeling finally passes, you sit with your back against the wall, head resting on your knees. You’re not sure where this illness had come from; as far as you knew, you hadn’t eaten anything that would make you sick; and the feeling had been so sudden. Wait, could this be …? You begin thinking over the past few weeks, come to think of it, it had been about five or six weeks since your last period. It had been late before, so you hadn’t really thought about it until now.

A knock sounds on the door. “Y/N, are you ok?” Cas’ voice comes through the door.

“Cas, can you help me?” you ask as you move to open the door.

“Of course, just tell me what to do,” he says.

“I need you to take me to a Wal-Mart or a Target or something,” you tell him.

“Shopping? Now?” he asks confused.

“Yes, Cas, please,” you beg him, “and you can’t tell anyone.” He nods and takes your hand, disappearing with a flap of his wings. Within the blink of an eye, you find yourself in a store. You head to the food section and grab a carton of your favorite juice before making your way directly to the feminine care section and grab three different brands of pregnancy tests. You want to confirm your thoughts. After purchasing your items, Cas flies you back to the bunker and you begin drinking straight from the carton.

“Do you need anything else?” Cas asks, still a little confused. You tell him that you just need to be alone for a little while and to keep the boys busy. He nods and leaves you alone.

You sit on the edge of the tub waiting for the first pregnancy test to tell you if your suspicions are correct. It seems to be taking forever, but finally, a little pink plus appears on the test. Pregnant. After waiting so long, could it really be true? You take the second and third tests, wanting to confirm what the first one had told you. Both come up positive. You sit there, just staring at the three small plus signs.

You know you need to tell Crowley, now. You dial 666 on your phone and wait impatiently for Crowley to answer. “Y/N, Love, what is it?” he sounds concerned.

“Crowley, I need you to come get me as soon as you can,” you tell him.

“I’ll be right there Love,” he says hanging up the phone. You run to the kitchen to find the boys still sitting around the table.

“We have to go,” you tell them as you take Colin from Sam’s arms. They all look at you confused for a moment before Crowley appears, grabs your wrist, and disappears with you and Colin. As soon as you arrive in your home, you grab Crowley’s wrist and lead him to Colin’s room. You place Colin in his crib before dragging Crowley to your bedroom.

“What’s wrong Love, did they hurt you?” he asks.

“No, Crowley, I’m pregnant,” you say as you turn to face him. He seems to have missed what you had just said as he continues complaining about Sam and Dean.

“I swear if those bloody Winchesters tried – wait. Did you just say … ?” his words trail off.

“Crowley, I’m pregnant,” you repeat. A smile spreads across his face and his eyes brighten as he takes your face between his hands and pulls you in for a kiss. His arms wrap around your waist and he lifts you up, spinning you around, causing you to squeal.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he says, “Colin’s going to have a little brother or sister.” You nod in agreement before you kiss him again. His tongue slides into your mouth and presses against your tongue. He moves to lay you on the bed, your back hitting the sheets as he lays down beside you on his side. His hand travels down from the side of your face to your stomach. He lays his hand gently across your abdomen. “When did you find out?” he asks.

“Oh, about ten minutes ago,” you respond with a small laugh. His hand slips under your shirt and his calloused fingertips caress the skin. He presses his lips against the skin of your neck.

“And you waited that long to tell me?” he chides, causing you to laugh. “Am I the first one you’ve told?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you say with a smile, “but I’m sure the boys will figure it out when they see the pregnancy tests I left in their trash can.”

“You know how those morons can be,” he says. His hand continues to run softly against your stomach and side.

“Give them some credit,” you say as you card your fingers through his hair.

“I love you,” he mumbles against the skin of your neck. You tell him you love him too as his hand moves up to unbutton your shirt. “Let’s get this god awful plaid off you, shall we?” he asks as he drags the material down your arms. His lips leave a warm trail from your neck down to your bellybutton, his beard scratching lightly at the skin as he moves. “I love you,” he mumbles against your stomach, “both of you. I know you probably can’t hear me, but I want you to know that I love you and I’ll take care of you, always.” He kisses across your stomach, gently caressing your sides with his hands.

“Crowley,” you whisper as you reach down to touch his face. His eyes flick up to look at you through his lashes.

“Yes Love?” he murmurs against your stomach.

“I want you,” you say quietly.

Crowley shifts to lie beside you again. “Y/N, what about the baby?” he asks, “I don’t want to hurt it.”

“You won’t hurt her, as long as you’re not too rough. Besides, I’ve probably been pregnant for weeks and we’ve been having sex the whole time.”

“Her? What makes you so sure it’s a girl?”

“Well, I don’t want to keep calling the baby an ‘it’; and, I don’t know, I just have a feeling she’s a girl.”

A smile spreads across Crowley’s face. “I think I’d like that,” he says, “having a daughter.” He runs his thumb across your lips and you kiss his thumb.

“Me too,” you say before he captures your lips with his. He nips at your bottom lip lightly before pulling away.

His hands slip around to your back and unhook your bra before dragging the straps down your arms, the cold air making your nipples stiffen. His hands trail down your body, removing your socks and shoes before moving back up to unbutton your pants. You lift your hips as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of your pants and panties, he pulls them down and tosses them off to the side. He sits above you, eyes raking over your naked form, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” you say jokingly, “pretty soon I’ll look like I swallowed a planet.”

“And you’ll be no less beautiful,” he says, splaying his hand across your abdomen again. A smile spreads across your face as he bends down to kiss your lips again. You take hold of his tie and loosen it before pulling it free from his neck. You push his suit jacket off his shoulders before moving your fingers to the buttons of his shirt. At the same time, he removes his belt and begins unbuttoning his pants. You pull his shirt down his arms and he kicks off his shoes before pulling off his socks and pants. He takes off his boxers and he’s half hard already. You spread your legs wide and he settles in between them. His hands trail over your body, squeezing your breasts gently and caressing your sides. You reach for his shoulders and pull him towards you.

Crowley leans over you, trying to keep as much of his weight off of you as he can. “Crowley,” you moan as you roll your hips towards him. You can feel yourself getting wetter by the second. His lips find that spot on your neck that he’s marked so many times before; his every touch is gentle and loving. This is probably the most gentle he’s ever been with you.

One of his hands trails down to your hip, pressing lightly against the skin. “Are you sure it’s ok?” he asks and you nod. He lines himself up with you before pushing into you slowly. The feeling causes you to moan and writhe. Lately, everything had been more intense; it could have been because your body was changing, but whatever it was, it made you crave the feeling of Crowley being inside you.

He slides in and out of you, setting a slow pace that causes you to moan and lift your hips to match his rhythm. “I love you,” you moan as you nip lightly at the skin if his neck, “Crowley.” He tells you he loves you too as his hand wraps in your hair. His other hand snakes underneath you and presses against the small of your back, lifting your hips towards him slightly. The new angle causes you to moan louder. His thrusts remain even and controlled as he brings you closer and closer to climax. You drag your fingernails down his back lightly before raking them through his hair.

Crowley’s hips begin moving faster, but no less gently. “Crowley,” you moan as your walls begin to tighten around him. His thrusts become more erratic as your walls begin to flutter around him.

“Y/N,” he groans as he cums, cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. The feeling drags you into your own orgasm and your walls clench down around him hard. You cry out his name as you cum.

His thrusts slow and eventually come to a complete stop. He pulls out of you gently before placing your hips back on the bed. He rolls to your side and turns you so that your back is pressed to his front. One of Crowley’s arms snakes under your neck and wraps around your front. The other drapes over your body and he presses his hand to your stomach lightly.

“I love you,” he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“I love you too Crowley,” you whisper back. His fingers trace absentminded patterns across your stomach. “I can’t believe this is finally happening,” you mumble.

“I told you it would happen eventually,” he mutters against your shoulder, “we just had to be patient.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is about 6 months pregnant with Crowley’s baby and Gavin makes an appearance at the reader’s request.

Warnings: None that I can think of, super fluffy Crowley maybe? Mild cursing

Fic:

You lay on your side with Crowley behind you. One of his arms supports your neck while the other hand presses against your stomach gently. His lips leave kisses along the back of your shoulders. Five months had gone by since you found out you were pregnant, which meant you were about six months along. You felt like a balloon, but Crowley made sure to make you feel beautiful each and every day.

He made sure you had everything you needed, whether it be some absurd craving like gummy bears or something more practical like a body pillow to curl up with at night. Crowley had even gone out of his way to make sure the tea you drank was safe for both you and the baby, no herbals that might cause problems were allowed.

Ever since he found out you were pregnant, he had been fiercely protective of you. Anyone who didn’t have his complete and total trust wasn’t allowed near you. In the beginning, this had included the Winchesters and Castiel, but you had eventually talked him into trusting them enough to let you visit them on your own. It was his minions he had to worry about most. He was afraid another rebellion might get sparked by the traditionalists who believed that the children of the King of Hell should be full blooded demons. ‘A bunch of bloody morons,’ he had called them.

Crowley’s lips press against the sensitive spot behind your ear and his hands slide over your body. A knock sounds on the door. “Go away,” Crowley growls, “We’re busy.”

“There’s someone here to see you, your majesty,” a voice says through the door.

“Like I said, I’m busy. Tell them to wait,” Crowley says. His lips reattach to the side of your neck.

“He… he says he’s your son,” the demon says hesitantly. Crowley’s body immediately tenses.

“I told him to go off and have a life, why the bloody Hell is he here?” Crowley asks, more to himself than to you.

You turn over on the bed as quickly as you can and place your hand on Crowley’s cheek. “Please don’t be mad at me,” you ask him.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Crowley asks, brow furrowed.

“It’s my fault he’s here,” you tell him, “I got together a group of demons to find him and bring him back here.”

“Why?” is all Crowley asks.

“Because I thought Gavin deserved to know that he has a family here if he wants one,” you explain.

“Have you forgotten that he hates me?” Crowley comments, “I haven’t and I’m sure he hasn’t either.”

“Crowley, you’re not the man you used to be,” you tell him, “You’re not the father you used to be.”

“You mean an abusive alcoholic?” he asks.

“Crowley,” you chide, “Please, just give it a chance. All I ask is that you talk to him and let him see the family he could have if he wants it. We won’t force him to stay or to leave, it’ll be his choice; and you never know, maybe he’s forgiven you. You gave him a new life instead of condemning him to die in a shipwreck.”

“Giving him a new life doesn’t excuse the things I’ve done,” Crowley says, shame invading his voice.

“No,” you say, “but it’s a start. Maybe he’s willing to let you keep trying.” Crowley gives you a half smile. “Come on, let’s go see him,” you say as you try to sit up on the bed. The giant baby bump makes all of your movements harder.

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Crowley asks.

“Then let me do the talking,” you offer. Crowley nods and snaps his fingers, dressing both of you. He stands from the bed and helps you to stand before snapping his fingers again, taking you both to the throne room.

A young man paces the floor in front of you. His eyes are kept on the floor as he walks from one side to the other. It’s not until Crowley clears his throat that Gavin notices your arrival.

Gavin stops pacing and raises his eyes to look at Crowley, completely ignoring you. “Why did you drag me here?“ Gavin asks in a thick Scottish brogue.

Crowley seems uncharacteristically at loss for words. "That would be my fault,” you chime in, “I trust your journey was comfortable?”

“And who the Hell are you?” Gavin asks, turning his eyes to you.

“My name is Y/N,” you respond as you waddle towards him, hand extended, “I’m Crowley’s wife.” Gavin shakes your hand reluctantly.

“Did he kidnap you and force you into marriage?” Gavin asks bitterly.

“No, nothing like that,” you say with a small chuckle, “I was very willing to marry him.”

“How could anyone willingly marry someone like him? He’s hurt people, even the people he’s supposed to love. How could you love a man like that?” Gavin asks you.

“Gavin,” you begin, “may I call you Gavin?” He nods, indicating that it’s ok. “Crowley’s not the man he used to be. He’s never hurt me. A lot of things have happened since he died and became a demon, since you saw him last even. This included.” You gesture to your stomach. “Gavin, I know I’m not your mother, and I’ll never try to take that place in your life if you don’t want me to; but I wanted you to know that you have a family here if you want it. A family with your father, a brother, and soon a little sister.”

“What about you?” Gavin asks.

“Yeah, me too,” you respond with a smile.

“I’ve been alone out there,” Gavin says quietly, “This world isn’t like the one I’m from.”

“You don’t have to be alone,” you tell him, “You have us.” You wave Crowley forward and he approaches cautiously. Gavin watches him with wary eyes.

Crowley wraps an arm around your waist and places a hand on your stomach. “Like she said,” Crowley says awkwardly, “If you want to stay here with us, you’re welcome to.”

You roll your eyes. “What he means is, if you want to go, you’re free to leave, but we’d like you to stay. You’re a part of our family,” you tell him.

“I’ve never had a real family before,” Gavin says, narrowing his eyes at Crowley.

“I’m sorry Gavin,” Crowley says quietly.

“You have a family now,” you respond with a gentle smile, “That’s what matters.” Gavin smiles back at you before he responds.

“I think I’d like that,” he says. “I guess I should thank you,” he continues, looking at Crowley, “You could’ve sent me back to 1723 to die in that shipwreck, but you didn’t.”

“You’re, um, you’re welcome,” Crowley replies as if he’s unsure how to react. They both watch each other awkwardly, as if unsure how to act around each other.

“Gavin, would you like to meet your brother?” you ask, trying to break the tension. He nods in response. “Crowley, could you zap us there? It might take us five years to get there if I have to waddle the whole way,” you joke. Crowley snaps his fingers, taking the three of you to Colin’s nursery. Juliet’s head perks up as you move to take Colin from his crib where he’s sleeping while Gavin takes a moment to orient himself.

Crowley smiles at you as he takes Colin from your arms. “You look like you could use a hand,” he says. You thank him silently as he turns back to Gavin. “Gavin, this is Colin,” Crowley says.

A smile spreads across Gavin’s face as Colin’s eyes open. “Seeing you holding a child just seems wrong,” Gavin comments. He reaches out and takes Colin from Crowley’s arms. Colin grabs on to Gavin’s coat and sticks the lapel of Gavin’s jacket into his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” you say, rushing forward to make Colin stop, “He’s teething.”

“It’s fine,” Gavin says, “I just can’t believe I have a little brother.”

“Well, in about three months, you’ll have a little sister too,” you tell him, “well, it could be a brother, but I have a feeling she’s a girl.” Gavin smiles at you.

“You really want me here?” Gavin asks skeptically, “I’m not even your blood.”

“Of course we want you here. I have some friends,” you say, “The one thing they always tell me is that family doesn’t end with blood. To be honest, Colin isn’t my blood. He was adopted, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t my son.”

“And you want me here as well?” Gavin asks, looking at Crowley.

“Honestly?” Crowley begins, “I wanted you to be able to live your own life. After the things I’ve done I thought you deserved a chance at a better life. I was happy to let you be, then Y/N had you brought here. If you give me the chance, I’d like to try being a father to you.”

“You really have changed,” Gavin says before he looks to you, “What did you do to him?” Gavin’s comment makes you laugh.

“I don’t know,” you respond, “Before all of this, if you had told me I’d wind up marrying the King of Hell I would’ve called you a liar.” Crowley smiles at you. “I saw something in him that others didn’t seem to see,” you continue, “He was always good to me and it was like I could tell that he had the potential to be a better man than he let on.”

“I’m better because of you,” Crowley says to you. You smile at him.

“Where were you when I was a child?” Gavin asks, “I could’ve used your help back then.”

“I’m here now,” you say.

“Thank you,” Gavin says.

“What for?” you ask.

“For giving me the chance to be a part of something, to have a family,” he responds. 

“There’s no need to thank me,” you say with a smile, “this is your home and we’re happy to have you here for as long as you want to stay.” Gavin just smiles at you.

“I should thank you too,” Crowley says as he stands behind you and wraps his arms around you, “You’ve given me the chance to have a family as well. Without you, none of this would have ever happened.”

You let your head lay against Crowley’s shoulder as you examine your growing family. You were glad to have a family to call your own, and soon you would meet the little baby that you were carrying. A smile crosses your lips at the thought.


	7. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader never intended on meeting the King of Hell, and when she does she doesn’t particularly like him. This prequel to the ‘Start a Family’ series shows how Crowley and the Reader met.

Warnings: Mentions of family’s death

Fics:

Sam and Dean never intended for you to meet the King of Hell. Frankly, you had no desire to meet him either. Everything you had heard about him led you to believe that he was detestable. Unfortunately for you and the boys, you needed help, a demon’s help.

“Try not to talk to him if you can help it,” Dean tells you, “He’ll try to get into your head.”

“He’s extremely manipulative,” Sam adds, “Try not to let him get to you.”

“I know,” you say, “You’ve told me this about a thousand times.”

“We just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into,” Sam says.

“You don’t have to stay for this if you don’t want to,” Dean tells you. Of course you’d stay. Sam and Dean had taken you in after your family had been killed by a group of demons. Being a hunter, you decided to stay with the boys and help them in any way you could.

Ever since you had joined them, Sam and Dean were careful to keep you away from cases involving demons. They feared that your emotions would get the better of you and you would wind up getting hurt. For this case however, they needed your help.

From what the three of you could tell, there was a demon, or possibly a group of demons, who were making deals and then breaking them, killing the victims before their time. If the three of you didn’t put a stop to this mess soon, the bodies would start piling up. You needed names before you could do anything about it, but the problem was that these demons were smart. Every witness gave a different description of the demon they’d made a deal with because the demons kept switching meet suits.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Sam says before lighting a match, “Et ad congregandum…eos coram me.” He throws the match into a bowl of mixed ingredients, setting them aflame.

Suddenly a man appears in the confines of the devil’s trap you had drawn on the floor. He’s shorter than Sam and Dean, with brown eyes and hair, dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

“Moose, squirrel, what is it this time?” he asks, exasperated.

“We need your help,” Dean answers, already irritated.

“What would the two of you do without me?” Crowley asks smugly. Despite your efforts to be ignored, Crowley’s eyes find their way to you.

“Hello Love,” he says extending his hand to you, “The name’s Crowley, King of Hell.”

“Yes, I know,” you respond coldly, refusing to shake his hand.

“And who might you be?” he asks, letting his hand drop back to his side. You refuse to give him an answer and neither Sam nor Dean reply for you. “It hardly seems fair for you to know my name when I don’t know yours.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Sam says, “Are you going to help us or not?”

“Are you going to let me out of this bloody trap?” Crowley asks in return. You hear Dean grumble before he pulls out a knife and begins scratching the paint off the floor. Crowley steps out of the trap and begins wandering around the room, opening drawers and examining the knickknacks sitting around. “Which cheap motel room have you brought me to this time?” he asks before looking at your bags on the ground, “Interesting, I count three bags here. Do you share a room with these two morons Love?” A blush rises to your cheeks, but you don’t answer. “You don’t say much do you Love?” he asks.

“I’d prefer not to say anything to the likes of you,” you respond.

“You wound me Dear,” Crowley says, mock pain in his voice, “What have I ever done to you?” You wanted to scream and yell, tell him exactly what demons like him had put you through, but you knew you had to keep your composure. If you were going to finish this hunt you needed his help.

“It’s what your demons have done,” you say spitefully.

“Well, Love, I can’t be held accountable for every little thing my demons have done. Besides, I haven’t been King for very long. I can’t be blamed for things that happened before I came into power,” Crowley says.

“What we can blame you for are the demons who are going back on their deals under your watch,” Sam says, irritated by Crowley’s lack of attention.

“What?” Crowley asks angrily.

“There’s a group of demons going around making deals and killing the victims before their time,” Dean clarifies, “What do you know about it?”

“First off, I don’t like what you’re implying,” Crowley responds, “Secondly, you should know that I don’t condone this sort of behavior. I, for one, believe that a man should always keep his word. I’ll give you the names of these demons and I’ll even help you kill them, but I want something in return.”

“What do you want?” Dean asks, you can tell he’s dreading the answer.

“A name,” he says simply.

“Who’s?” Sam asks.

“Hers,” Crowley responds, turning towards you, “But only if you want to give it that is.”

“Why would you want that?” you ask.

“Many reasons,” he answers, “But mostly because I like you.” You roll your eyes, as if a demon could like anything. “You are a stubborn one aren’t you?” he questions, “I admire that, but my deal still stands. If I don’t have your name, you don’t have my help.”

You hated all demons, but him most of all. You knew you needed his help, but you were reluctant to give him any information about yourself. The more he knew about you, the easier it would be for him to manipulate you.

“Y/N,” you finally answer.

“Y/N,” Crowley says, as if testing to see how the name feels rolling off his tongue, “Y/N … what might your last name be?”

“We had a deal,” you say, “You out asked for one name, not two. I held my end of the deal. Now if you’re a man of your word, as you claim to be, you’ll help us.”

Crowley laughs, “True enough. I suppose you did do as I asked, Y/N.” Every time he says your name, it only makes you despise him more. He snaps his fingers, making a piece of paper appear in his hand, which he hands to Dean. “This is a list of every demon I have posted within a ten mile radius of this town. You can hunt them down or summon them if you wish, but if you prefer, I can take you directly to them.”

“I think we’d prefer to do this on our own,” Sam says, trying to save you from the torture Crowley was inflicting on you.

“Well,” Crowley responds, “It’s been a pleasure. If you decide you do need help after all, feel free to call me. You can dial six, six, six instead of using this old fashioned crap.” He gestures at the summoning spell on the table. “As for you,” he says, turning to face you, “You may call me any time, for any reason.” With a smirk, he snaps his fingers and disappears.

“Was the King of Hell just flirting with you?” Dean asks, shocked by what he’d just seen.

“It doesn’t matter,” you say annoyed, “We have what we need, can we go now?” You didn’t care if he was flirting with you or not. If you had your way, you’d never see Crowley again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally here!

Warnings: Child birth and pain associated with it, that’s it I think, no smut in this part.

Fic:

“Stop that Colin,” you chide as he picks up some more cheerios and tosses them at Crowley. Mealtimes were always a mess, especially Colin’s first birthday, which had been a couple of months ago, when there had been cake everywhere. Crowley was only an instigator. He picks up the cheerios and eats them, making ‘om - nom -nom’ noises that make Colin laugh hysterically. Even Gavin laughs.

“You really have changed him,” Gavin says quietly, leaning towards you.

“Well, he’s changed me too,” you tell him, “I used to hate demons with a vengeance and now look at me.” You splay your hand across your swollen belly; the baby was due any day now, it wouldn’t be long.

“You’ve made things better for a lot of people, everyone at this table for a start,” he says.

“Stop it,” you respond, “I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re too modest,” Gavin says, sitting back in his chair.

You’re about to respond, but a pain in your lower abdomen takes the breath out of you. You were used to false contractions by now, but this time was different. Liquid trickles down your leg as your water breaks.

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asks, reaching out to take your hand.

“The baby’s coming,” you respond. Crowley’s eyes go wide. “Gavin, watch your brother,” Crowley requests. Gavin nods in response.

Crowley snaps his fingers and the world shifts before the two of you appear in a delivery room that Crowley had set up weeks ago. You weren’t sure if giving birth to a half demon baby would be any different than a normal birth, but you didn’t want to take the chance of scaring any human doctor or nurses.

He helps you onto the bed before snapping his fingers, summoning the demon you had selected to help you deliver the baby. She had been a doctor before she had become a demon and you believed her trustworthy enough to help you through childbirth. 

“How may I -” she begins before realizing the situation, “Lay back and try to make yourself comfortable; and don’t forget your breathing.” She begins running around the room, pulling together an IV and other necessities. “I need you to hold out your arm,” she instructs. You do as asked and she prepares to place the IV into your arm. Crowley squeezes your other hand, trying to comfort you because he knows how you feel about needles.

Crowley cups your cheek and turns your face towards his, trying to distract you. “It’s ok Love, you’re going to be alright,” he tells you.

“Just remember that you did this to me,” you say with a half laugh before another contraction causes you to groan in pain. You squeeze his hand tight until the contraction passes.

“I’m going to give you some pain medication,” the doctor says, “It won’t completely take away the pain, but it will lessen it. You might get a little sleepy, but that’s ok, you need to save your energy.” You nod in understanding.

“I’m right here,” Crowley says, caressing your cheek, “Just listen to my voice.” You try to listen to what Crowley is telling you, letting his voice wash over you and calm you. He presses his fingertips into your skin gently, trying to massage away the tension as best as he can.

“I’m going to have to remove your clothing,” the doctor tells you. You nod and do your best to help her remove your pants and underwear.

The contractions were slowly getting closer and closer together, lasting longer and longer. It was hours before your doctor told you that it was almost time to push. Finally, she tells you to sit up a little and push with each contraction. Crowley stays by your side, encouraging you and letting you squeeze the life out of his hand.

“You’re almost there,” the doctor says, “Just one more push.” You do as instructed and the doctor pulls the baby from you, squealing as it comes into the world. She runs a few checks before asking Crowley if he wants to cut the cord. He agrees and you let go of his hand. Crowley cuts the cord and the doctor moves to weigh the baby and wrap it in a blanket before coming back and handing it to you. “She’s a girl,” she says as she places the tiny baby in your arms.

You take your baby girl into your arms and look down at her fondly. Crowley comes to your side before pushing the blanket away from her face and brushing her cheek gently. “I told you we’d have a girl. She’s beautiful,” you whisper, tired from the experience you’d just been through.

“Just like you,” Crowley muses, causing you to smile.

“Crowley, sir, if you would take the baby from the Queen,” the doctor says, “She’s not quite done yet.” Right, the placenta, it seemed anticlimactic after holding your baby in your arms. You pass your baby to Crowley who cradles her in his arms. “There’s another baby coming,” the doctor says.

“What?” both you and Crowley ask at the same time, astonished.

“I’m sorry your majesties, the tests I ran never indicated that there was more than one child,” she says, sounding afraid of how you might react.

“Don’t be sorry,” you say, “Just help me.” She nods and helps you deliver the second baby. Crowley holds the first baby in one arm and holds your hand with his free hand. Luckily, the delivery of the second baby was quicker than the first and there were no complications. Once the baby is delivered and cleaned up, she hands the baby to you, telling you that you’ve had another girl.

After the labor and delivery are finished and you’ve been cleaned up, the doctor congratulates you and bows before making to leave. “You’ll be rewarded for your help,” Crowley tells her.

“Thank you, your Highness,” she says before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

“Let’s get out of this awful room,” Crowley says, snapping his fingers and transporting the four of you to your bedroom. Crowley snaps his fingers again, changing you into a comfortable dress. He slips into bed beside you, a baby in his arms and a baby in yours. “They’re identical,” Crowley states, “And they both look like you.”

“Can you imagine all of the trouble they’re going to make, especially being identical,” you say with a laugh, “How are we going to tell them apart?”

“Good question,” he says, “Which one was born first again.”

“The one you’re holding,” you say, hoping that he’s not serious. Crowley chuckles.

“What should we name them?” Crowley asks.

“Well, I named Colin, I think it’s your turn to choose,” you answer. Crowley thinks for a moment before responding.

“What about Hope and Patience,” he asks gesturing first to the baby in his arms before gesturing to the one in yours, “I think it’s fitting given what we’ve been through.”

“That’s a little ironic isn’t it?” you ask, “Demons with such optimistic names?” Crowley smiles at you. “I like it,” you say.

“Hope and Patience it is then,” he says before leaning over to kiss you.

“What are we going to do with all of these children?” you ask jokingly.

“Pretty soon we’ll have a baseball team,” Crowley jokes.

“Well, that’s going to be a long time off,” you laugh, “I just had two kids, I think I deserve a break before I have anymore.”

“You deserve much more than a break,” Crowley says, “You’ve given me everything I never knew I wanted.”

“I love you Crowley,” you whisper, kissing him again, “Maybe we should go get Gavin and Colin. I think they might like to meet your baby sisters.” Crowley nods before handing Hope to you, a baby in each arm. He leans down and kisses your lips before placing a kiss to the tops of each of his daughters’ heads.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, “All of you. I love you all.” You have to smile at the affection Crowley shows to you and his daughters. He stands from the bed and heads off to find his sons.

The babies squirm and cry when Crowley leaves, but they calm down as they settle into your arms. You rock them back and forth and hum, helping to calm them.

“You have no clue how happy I am that you’re here,” you tell them, “Both of you. I wasn’t sure I’d ever have one child, let alone two, but here you both are. Perfect, everything I could’ve hoped for.”

The door opens and Crowley walks in holding Colin, Gavin right behind him. Juliet, just as excited as everyone else about the new arrivals, rushes past them and jumps up onto the bed. She curls up by your side and places her head on your lap, looking up at the babies in your arms. You sit up and cross your legs, making more room for everyone to sit on the bed. Crowley sits by your side and places Colin on the bed. Gavin seems reluctant to join the group, but you tell him to come over and sit beside Crowley.

You look from Gavin to Colin and introduce them to Hope and Patience. “Sis?” Colin asks after you tell him that Hope and Patience are his sisters.

“That’s right,” Crowley tells him with a smile. Colin stands on wobbly feet, trying to get a better look at his sisters. You hold them out for him to see before asking Gavin if he’d like to hold them.

“Maybe one at a time,” he answers, “I’ve never held a baby this small before. I’m afraid I’ll hurt them.”

“If Crowley can hold them without hurting them, so can you,” you reassure him. You hand Patience to Crowley to show Gavin how to hold his arms. You place Hope in Gavin’s arms and watch as he instantly becomes attached. You pat Juliet’s head as you look from face to face. You loved them, all of them. They were your family and there was nothing you wouldn’t do for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has been keeping a secret from the reader and she’s determined to find out what it is.

Warnings: Crowley is keeping a secret and it makes the reader suspicious, smut

Fic:

Crowley had been making regular trips to the dungeon lately and it began to worry you. Ever since the trips began, he had been acting strange, almost shifty as if he were trying to hide something from you. What made it worse was that he refused to let you go with him. You were starting to wonder if he was having an affair. Surely he wouldn’t, not after all you’d been through together. No, he wasn’t having an affair, you trusted him, but you knew something was getting to him and you were going to figure out what. When you tried to ask him about it, he told you not to worry and that everything was fine.

“Good morning Crowley,” you yawn as you stir awake. Crowley is already out of bed and heading towards the door.

“Good morning my Queen,” Crowley says, stopping in his tracks. He turns back and quickly moves to sit on the bed next to where you lie. “Go back to sleep,” Crowley tells you, “Get some rest while the children are sleeping.” Crowley leans down to kiss your forehead as he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear. You nod and fake a yawn before settling back down against the bed.

You wait for Crowley to leave before throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. Dressing quickly, you make your way to the dungeon and use your experience as a hunter to stalk Crowley without him ever knowing you were there. You follow him down a long dark hallway and dip into a nook in the wall. At the end of the hall is a single cell, a guard on either side. Crowley snaps his fingers and makes the guards disappear. Whomever Crowley was keeping here must be either extremely important or extremely dangerous, most likely both.

“Hello Dearie,” a weary Scottish voice, a female voice, says. Crowley just growls. “It is nice of you to pay me a visit, I have been oh so lonely,” she continues. Crowley doesn’t answer. “Why do you insist on seeing me if you’re never going to say anything?” she asks, “It’s rather tiresome.”

“I haven’t decided what to do with you yet,” Crowley growls. You can hear the sound of his footsteps as he paces the stone floor.

“I do wish you’d hurry up and decide,” she says, “Seeing as you’re a King now, I expect you to make quick decisions for the good of your kingdom. I know what I would do if I were in your shoes, though I’d be a Queen of course. Speaking of which, when do I get to meet your Queen?”

“What makes you think I have one?” Crowley asks defensively.

“Well, first off is the ring around your finger,” she says, “And secondly is the creature sulking in the hallway.”

“What?” Crowley growls. You panic, pressing yourself as close to the wall as you can and holding your breath. You hear Crowley’s shoes clack against the floor as he storms down the hallway. “What do you think you’re doing here?” Crowley asks angrily when he finds you.

“Maybe if you told me what was going on down here, I wouldn’t have to follow you,” you answer, just as angrily.

“I was trying to protect you and …” his sentence cuts off as he looks back at the woman in the cell, “Never mind.”

“Are you going to introduce us or not?” the woman calls cheerfully down the hallway.

“Well?” you ask, “Who is she?”

“My mother,” Crowley whispers.

“Your …” you stumble, trying to process what he was saying, “How can she be your mother? Shouldn’t she be dead?”

“She’s a witch,” Crowley answers, “Both in the literal and the figurative sense.”

“Why didn’t you tell me she was here?” you ask in hushed tones.

“Because I don’t trust her,” Crowley responds, “Not with you, not with me, and certainly not with anyone else.” You knew about Crowley’s history with his mother, the way she abandoned him and left him to fend for himself.

You push past Crowley and enter the cell, looking down at the woman chained up there. She looks up at you through pleading eyes, her long black dress dirtied and her long red hair in knots. “Hello Dear,” she addresses you, “I’m pleased to meet my daughter-in-law.”

“You’re no mother-in-law of mine,” you tell her, “You don’t know a thing about me and you certainly never had a relationship with Crowley.”

“Fergus,” she corrects you.

“Crowley,” he whispers under his breath.

“I can see why he married you,” she continues, “You and I are more alike than you realize.”

“I don’t think so,” you answer.

“And why is that Dear?” she asks, “We’re both strong willed women, I can see that in you. You fight for what you want and you don’t back down, just like me. We’d be good friends you and I.”

“Unlike you I’m not a self centered bitch who abandoned her own son,” you spit back.

“Now that’s hurtful,” she says in a faked hurt voice, “I do have a name after all and I’d appreciate if you used it. Call me Rowena.”

“What do you want from Crowley?” you ask her.

“It was Fergus’ minions who brought me here,” she tells you, “All I wanted was to make amends with my long lost son. I know I hurt him and I want to make up for it.” You narrow your eyes at her, you had a feeling she was lying. She wanted something, you just didn’t know what.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” you ask.

“By getting rid of anyone who stands in his way,” she answers casually.

“Is that a threat?” Crowley asks as he places a hand on your shoulder and pushes you behind him.

“Of course not,” she answers, “I simply want to prove that I’m a loyal subject.” You can tell Crowley doesn’t like what he’s heard. He snaps his fingers and in an instant you find yourself back in your bedroom, Crowley looking at you crossly.

“Why did you follow me?” he asks.

“Why do you have your mother chained up in the dungeon?” you ask in return.

“I was trying to protect you and the children,” Crowley explains, “She may already know about them, but if she doesn’t I need to keep them safe.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me she was down there? We promised each other that we wouldn’t keep secrets, remember?” you ask, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Y/N, I trust you more than anyone, it’s her I don’t trust,” Crowley answers, “I wanted to keep you out of this mess. She’s dangerous and if she hurts you or the children, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“She won’t, I won’t let her,” you tell him, moving to place your hands on his arms, “And I won’t let her hurt you either.”

“She’s a witch, if she wants to hurt someone, she’ll find a way,” Crowley says despondently.

“Yeah, and I’m a hunter,” you tell him, “I’ve killed witches before, she’s no different.”

“She’s maniacal and manipulative,” Crowley says, “And there’s nothing she won’t do to get what she wants, no matter who she hurts.”

“Then we won’t trust her,” you assure him.

“What should I do with her?” Crowley asks.

“Keep her in the dungeon for now,” you tell him, “Find out what she really wants before you let her go or kill her.” Crowley nods. “I’m with you on this Crowley,” you tell him, “Whatever you need, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Crowley whispers, his arms slipping around your waist, “I know that having your mother-in-law locked up in the dungeon isn’t a normal situation, even for us … forgive me?” You understood why he did what he did. If someone hurt you the way Rowena had hurt Crowley, you might secretly chain them up in the dungeon too.

“I forgive you,” you laugh, “But you can’t hide things like that from me. I’m just glad it was that and not something else. For a while, I thought you were having an affair.”

“Never,” Crowley says, pulling you tight and pressing his lips to yours. You slide your hands up his arms and drape them over his shoulders, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. His hands find your hips and he guides you backward until your back hits the wall.

“You just wanna take out all your frustration on me, don’t you?” you tease as Crowley breaks the kiss and begins kissing roughly down your neck. “I’ll take that as a yes,” you laugh as his hands slide up beneath your shirt and cup your breasts through your bra.

“I need to take my mind off of things,” Crowley mumbles against your skin, “I need you.”

“I can help with that,” you tell him as you loosen his tie and let it slip to the floor. Crowley pulls away from you and tugs your shirt up over your head before shrugging his suit jacket from his shoulders. His lips instantly attach to the mark he’s left on your neck, the mark he’s left to show that you’re his. You reach for the top button of his shirt and open the shirt one button at a time, dragging your fingertips down his chest.

“Promise me you won’t leave me,” Crowley growls against your skin. You cup his face between your hands and push him away from you so that you can look into his eyes.

“Crowley, you’re my husband, the father of my children, the love of my life,” you tell him, “I’ve made you this promise before and I’ll make it again. I will never leave you. As long as you want me, I’ll be right here by your side and no one is going to change that.”

“Not even my manipulative bitch of a mother?” Crowley asks.

“Especially not her,” you assure him, “I don’t know what she wants, but she is not taking you from me.” Crowley leans in, kissing you forcefully as he shrugs his shirt from his shoulders. You arch your back from the wall and reach behind you to unclasp your bra. As soon as the material falls away, Crowley leans down, kissing your breasts and cupping them in his hands. “You’re mine Crowley, and I’m yours,” you assure him, carding your fingers through his hair. 

Crowley reaches down and unbuttons your jeans, his hands pressing beneath the material and pushing them down. You shimmy out of your pants and panties, kicking your shoes off as Crowley undresses you. Cupping his cheek, you guide his lips up to meet yours. You let your hands slide down his body until you find his belt and unbuckle it quickly.

You open the front of his pants and slip your hand beneath them, palming him through the material of his boxers. Crowley’s hips snap forward, pressing his hard cock firmly into your hand. You stroke his length up and down, a wet spot growing in his boxers as he leaks precum.

“I need you,” Crowley mumbles against your lips. You hum, pushing down his pants and boxers just far enough for his hard cock to spring free.

“I need you too,” you mumble back. Crowley slips a hand behind your thigh and draws your leg up around his waist, his cock sliding through your slick folds. He rests his other arm against the wall beside your head, caging you between him and the wall. Crowley kisses you deeply, his tongue mapping out your mouth, as he pushes into you, filling you to the hilt.

You moan as he fills and stretches you, your leg tightening around his waist to draw him in as deeply as you can. Crowley grunts your name as he pulls out and thrusts back into you roughly. You card your fingers through his hair and drag them down his back, feeling every muscle tense as he pushes into you again and again.

Crowley could be very gentle with you, but you loved how rough he was when he had a mind to be. He needed you, you could tell. Crowley was losing himself to each thrust, his pace becoming faster and rougher. “That’s it Crowley,” you praise him as he hits the perfect spot inside you.

“Mine,” Crowley grunts, becoming possessive, “Mine to protect. No one is going to hurt you, ever.”

“That’s right, I’m yours,” you assure him, “And you’re mine.” Crowley growls, thrusting into you hard as his fingers dig into the skin of your thigh. His every thrust pushes you roughly against the wall. You clutch at him, pulling his body close to yours, taking his throbbing cock deep inside you. “Oh Crowley,” you moan, your stomach knotting and pulling tight. Your walls grow tight around him as he draws you right to the edge.

“Y/N,” he groans, his cock twitching hard inside you, “Cum with me.” Crowley groans as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. He presses his hips flush against yours as he cums, the feeling of his pulsing cock sparking your orgasm.

“Crowley!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock. Crowley groans at the feeling, nestling his face into the crook of your neck and sucking your skin between his teeth. You press your hands flat against his back as you arch from the wall, holding him close as your ride out wave after wave of pleasure.

“I love you,” Crowley whispers as he comes down from his high, “And I’m sorry I kept this secret from you.”

“You were trying to protect your family, I get that,” you tell him, forgiving him, “I love you too. We’ll deal with this together ok?” Crowley nods.

“I won’t let her hurt you or the children,” Crowley promises.

“I know,” you tell him, “Is there any chance that she really does just want to make amends?”

“Unlikely,” Crowley answers and you nod in understanding.

“Then we’ll have to be careful around her,” you tell him, carding your fingers through his hair, “I won’t let her hurt our family.”


End file.
